Trouver l'amour
by Matt Chadwick
Summary: Naruto a toujour été seul depuis sa tendre enfance. Il cherche désespérément l'amour de sa vie qui pourra l'en sauver.
1. Ma routine

Je devais me réveiller de bonne heure ce matin. Il ne restait qu'une journée avant le début de ma deuxième session au collège. Mon réveille fut brutal ce matin, mon réveille-matin a sonné à 6h30 alors que je suis habitué de me lever vers 12h30, 13h00.

« Naruto! Lèves-toi vite ou sinon je te verse de l'eau pour te réveiller », dit ma mère qui crie du pas de ma porte. Je me levai tranquillement, prenant bien soin de m'étirer. Je regardai mon calendrier et soupirai, une seule journée avant que l'enfer ne recommence.

Je descendis les escaliers pour me rendre à ma salle à dîner où j'arborais mon stupide sourire. Eh oui! Stupide sourire que je garde en permanence pour ne pas me faire poser les questions stupides que le monde aime bien poser. C'est une sorte de défense contre les gens mais d'une certaine façon, ça les attire et de temps à autre j'aimerais me faire des amis. Non pas que je n'ai pas d'ami mais je parlais d'ami plus intime comme une petite amie ou … petit ami. Comprenez-moi bien, je ne suis pas gay mais… les filles et les garçons ne m'attirent pas. Je ne peux pas me souvenir d'un moment où j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de mon goût. En fait, en public, je suis plutôt réservé et timide mais mes amis vous diront que je ne suis en fait pas très gêné et qu'en fait je parle énormément. Par contre, mon attitude en public ne m'aide pas pour trouver l'amour.

J'ai des problèmes socialement, voyez-vous j'ai été intimidé lorsque j'étais jeune et je n'étais pas très apprécié à l'école. J'imagine que ça à laisser une marque sur mon subconscient. Par contre, ça m'a donné un coup de pouce en ce qui concerne mes notes à l'école. J'ai beaucoup mis l'accent sur les cours et non sur le social et j'ai décroché d'excellentes notes me permettant d'aller à une école privée pour mon secondaire. J'étais un peu triste de ne pas avoir d'ami mais je me disais que tout s'arrangerais avec l'arrivée du secondaire. Lorsque j'y suis rentré, la situation n'a pas vraiment changé mise à part que j'ai rencontré en secondaire 1 mes deux meilleures amis du collège, encore aujourd'hui.

Sasuke et Shikamaru ont toujours été là pour me soutenir mais j'ai toujours caché des choses. J'ai toujours arboré ce maudit sourire qui au fond de moi me détruit peu à peu. Je ne me suis jamais ouvert réellement à qui que ce soit mais je peux confirmer que je leur ai dit plus de choses à eux que ma famille. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ma famille, mais ils n'ont pas le temps pour mes problèmes et je veux qu'ils gardent l'image de moi comme étant un enfant heureux. Mes amis ont toujours été là pour moi. J'ai eu d'autres amis qui se sont ajoutés au fils du temps : Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Hinata, Lee et Gaara. Ils comptent tous pour moi mais une petite partie de moi me méfie de mes amis, j'ai toujours peur qu'ils me fassent de la peine et qu'ils se retournent tous contre moi. Ma meilleure amie en secondaire 3 s'est retournée contre moi et a essayé de me bannir de mon groupe d'ami, résultat, nous ne lui avons plus jamais parlé. Toutefois, j'ai tout de même une crainte que je sois le prochain.

Je terminai mon maigre déjeuner que je mange chaque jour : une rôtie avec de la tartinade et du jus d'orange. Je sais que c'est peu mais malgré tout, je n'ai jamais faim le matin. C'est avec un peu de vitesse que j'évite les questions de mes parents qui me demandent toujours quand est-ce que j'allais faire de quoi avec mes amis. En effet, je ne suis pas un gars de party ni d'alcool ni de soirée entre amis. Je sors assez rarement. Cela inquiète mes parents mais c'est mieux comme ça. Sérieusement, je ne comprends ce que mes amis me trouvent. J'aime mieux les garder longtemps que de risquer qu'ils se tannent de moi.

Je filai dans ma chambre jusque dans ma toilette où je m'embarrai. Mon endroit de paix et de réconfort. Je me dévêtis et me dépêchai à prendre ma douche. L'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur ma peau me détendait et me permettait de me séparer de ma vie. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit compliquée, mais j'ai ce sentiment qu'il me manque quelque chose. Ce sentiment qui est apparu à la fin de mon secondaire 4 lorsque Shikamaru a finalement sortit avec Ino et que Sasuke s'est mis à coucher avec des filles suite à plusieurs relations amoureuses. Ces deux-là ont eu de la chance, pleins de filles les désirent alors que moi… Je ne suis pas charmant, je n'ai pas de charisme et je ne suis pas réellement beau. J'ai les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus. Je suis petit et je me fais souvent taquiner par mes amis à ce sujet. J'ai aussi un physique très peu développé. Mes bras sont minces mais j'ai toutefois quelques muscles que personne ne peut voir. Ils ne sont pas très gros, mais j'en suis fier. Pour me cacher de l'œil populaire, je porte toujours des vêtements d'éducation physique au plus grand désarroi de mes amis qui me forcent parfois à porter des jeans.

Je sortis de ma douche et enfilai mon linge de sport. Comme à chaque matin, lorsque je n'ai pas d'école, je sors faire mon jogging matinal. Cela me permet de replacer mes idées et des changer. J'ai un sentiment de liberté lorsque je cours et parfois, je ne m'arrête pas que cela ne fasse quelques heures que je cours. Il était 7h17 lorsque je suis parti de chez moi. J'empruntai la route que je fréquente quasiment chaque jour et que je connais par cœur. Selon mon humeur, la durée de ma course peu changer. Je pensais au collège et aux opportunités que cela m'apportait. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire plus tard donc j'avais choisi le programme de mathématique avancée, le programme qui ouvre toutes les portes. J'allais avoir 2 classes avec Shikamaru cette session, la rendant plus agréable. Toutefois, ma pensée balada vers un autre aspect de ma vie au collège, l'amour possible que je pouvais rencontrer. J'avais bien entendu enlevé de mon esprit la possibilité de rencontrer l'amour mais il y avait tout de même une partie de moi-même qui ne voulait pas en démordre. Chacune de mes pensées revenaient toujours à celle de l'amour, ce fléau qui ne me quittait pas et qui me brise intérieurement.

Mon regard était fixé vers le sol, un peu distrait par mes pensées. Mon sourire s'estompa et je pus être finalement moi-même. Courir me dégêne en partie, ce que normalement l'alcool fait pour le monde normal. Je retournai chez moi dans un pas de course plus lent qu'à l'habitude et je m'arrêtai devant la porte d'entrée. Je fermai les yeux, remis mon sourire en place et entrai tranquillement. Je passai mes parents sans mots dire et filai encore dans ma chambre où j'allumai mon portable. J'allai sur mon site en ligne où je pouvais discuter en ligne avec mes amis. Personne de connecter… c'est bien ma chance. Je dus donc fermer mon ordinateur et je commençai à préparer mon sac d'école pour demain. En effet, je n'avais toujours rien préparé, je reportais toujours au lendemain. Mon sac fut compléter pour midi et maintenant je n'avais plus rien à faire.

Mon regard se porta dehors où marchait un couple heureux, main dans la main. Au même moment, je reçu un coup de téléphone.

« Hey Naruto! Je viens te chercher dans 5 minutes », dit Sasuke tout en raccrochant ne me laissant aucun temps pour répondre et bien entendu décliner son offre. Sasuke avait compris que je ne sortais pas souvent de chez moi et il y mettait un point d'honneur à me faire sortir. Je raccrocher le combiné et aussitôt la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée sonna, il n'avait vraiment pas perdu de temps.

« Bon on y va. » et sur ce nous sommes partis en auto pour je ne sais quel place. Il faisait cela souvent, j'imagine pour me voir et me faire changer d'air, pour ne pas que je morfonde tout seul dans mon coin. Nous passions devant tous pleins de maisons avant de s'arrêter devant le centre d'achat où il prit une place tout prêt de l'entrée. Je m'amusais à regarder son automobile qui réussissait à rouler malgré qu'elle aille 17 ans.

« Shikamaru et Ino nous attendent, on va aller magasiner pour des vêtements pour toi. » Je le regardai d'un regard confus.

« Tu portes toujours du linge d'éducation physique. On veut te voir dans de nouvelles tenues. » Chaque semaine c'était la même chose, un des 3 me disputait afin que je change de vêtements. J'achetais un morceau, ils étaient heureux et je ne le portais qu'une seule fois avant de le ranger à tout jamais. Mes parents n'avaient aucun problème avec le fait que je dépense autant d'argent en vêtement, en fait ils approuvaient totalement l'idée de mes amis. Mes vêtements amples ne montrent aucunement mon corps et je porte en permanence un chandail à manches longues.

Toutefois, je n'étais pas d'humeur aujourd'hui et je lui répondis : « Eh bien, on ne peut pas faire d'autres choses pour une fois? Je suis tanné que l'on vienne toujours pour moi. » C'était une de mes facultés de détourner une question de manière très polis.

« Ben… j'imagine qu'on peut toujours seulement traîner. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on magasine? » J'acquiesçai de la tête. «Bon d'accord mais tu sais qu'Ino sera plus dure à convaincre. Ah tien! Les voici. »

Pendant les 3 heures que je passais au centre d'achat, j'étais absent mentalement. J'étais toujours obséder par l'idée de l'âme sœur. Les fois que je me rendis compte de mon entourage, Ino soit se disputait ou embrassait Shikamaru, celui-ci marchait insouciamment et Sasuke reluquait les filles. Bref, un après-midi un peu d'anal entre ami, lorsque l'on a rien à faire une journée avant le début de l'école. Nous nous quittâmes et Sasuke vint me porter chez moi. Cela avait été une totale perte de temps sauf que le temps semblait avoir passé plus vite.

Il était maintenant 16h30. Je lançais la balle sur mon mur. Comment gâcher son dernier jour de vacances. Au moins, demain j'aurais de quoi remplir mes journées. Mon horaire était assez bien placé, malgré que j'aie deux heures de pause chaque jour. Je passais celles-ci en majorité du temps avec Shikamaru et le restant du temps avec Sasuke, jamais les deux en même temps. Mes heures de dîner sont toujours fixes, 11h35 à 13h25 ou 12h30 à 14h20. Je soupirai devant l'éventuel retour en classe malgré que cela soit la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver.

Je soupai et alla me coucher très tôt ce soir-là. Comme à chaque soir, je gardais mes yeux ouverts et fixais mon plafond tout en ayant les bras derrière la tête. Je me demandais chaque soir si le lendemain j'allais finalement rencontrer l'amour véritable. Il va s'en dire que je ne désirais pas une relation à court terme. Je voulais être sûr que ça soit la bonne personne, une personne qui soit attentionnée et qui m'apprécie pour qui je suis. Ce soir, par contre, j'avais un drôle de sentiment, comme si quelque chose de bien allait m'arriver demain. C'était rare que j'aie un sentiment pareil et c'était très rare qu'il me trahisse. J'esquissai un réel sourire suite à une possibilité de bon début scolaire avant de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible et non agité pour une fois.


	2. Première journée

« Beep-Beep !» Urghhh… Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, et je me mis à bailler lourdement. Il était 6h30 et j'étais levé même si mon premier cours ne commençait qu'à 12h30. Mes parents partent chaque matin vers 6 heures et donc je suis tout seul. Rapidement habillé et déjeuné, je m'assis devant la télévision. Mes yeux endormis se posent sur l'émission, même si mon cerveau n'assimilait rien de ce qu'il voyait, c'est toujours comme ça, le matin, je ne suis pas très vite. Après une demi-heure d'émission matinale, une courte douche, je décide de me recoucher. Lorsque je me réveillai, je regardai l'heure.

« AHHHH! Je vais être en retard pour mon premier jour d'école! » J'avais juste le temps de sortir pour attraper l'autobus qui me mènerais vers cette journée qui promettait d'être spéciale.

Comme la session précédente, je prends l'autobus, vu que je vie à 30 minutes du centre-ville de Konoha. Je vie en périphérie et prendre le bus est d'une platitude mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'arrivai juste à temps et l'autobus partit une fois que j'entrai.

Devant moi se dresse l'énorme édifice qu'est le collège. Un peu nerveux, je fis mon entrée. Mon premier cours était chimie et je savais que j'étais avec Shikamaru, ce qui me détendit un peu. Je montai au quatrième étage et j'entrai le local, juste à temps pour mon cours. Je vis Shikamaru qui regardait sa montre avant que son regard croise le mien. Je souris et m'assis juste à côté de lui.

« Comment ça va? » Question d'usage j'imagine. Il me répondit par un soupir, que je comprenais vu que nous recommencions le collège. Nous devisions tranquillement lorsque deux personnes entrèrent dans le cours. Leur entrée fut très remarquée, tous les gars se tournèrent pour regarder marcher la jolie fille. Certains bavaient mais la plupart la fixait comme s'il la voulait à tout prix. Shikamaru, lui aussi malgré qu'il ait une blonde, la regardait de cette façon. Moi, je la regardais pour faire comme tout le monde, mais mon regard démontrait que je n'étais vraiment pas impressionné. Mais la deuxième personne garda mon attention. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, un petit sourire, un corps musclé, des tatouages sur les joues et des yeux bruns qui me fixaient. C'est en les regardant que je rendis compte que le gars me fixait, nous nous regardions dans les yeux. J'étais déboussolé, perdu, je ne comprenais plus rien et cela se n'était rien. Ce gars par son seul regard avait réussi me faire sentir… comment? Je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti du genre. Le sentiment s'estompa alors que celui-ci s'en allait. Alors que moi et Shikamaru étions assis en arrière, ils s'assirent tous les deux en avant. La fille se pencha et l'embrassa. Ces deux étaient donc un couple selon mes analyses. Ce n'était pas une grande analyse mais après tout, qu'est-ce que cela me changeait à moi?

La professeure se mit à parler et elle nous demanda de faire les équipes de laboratoire. Je n'eus même pas besoin de bouger la tête pour comprendre que moi et Shikamaru étaient avec moi sur les laboratoires. Toutefois, le jeune homme d'en avant se leva et vint vers moi.

Il me demanda : « Tu veux travailler avec moi? »

Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi un parfait inconnu, venait me demander si je voulais faire les laboratoires avec lui alors qu'il pouvait travailler avec sa petite amie. Mon regard que je lui lançais était confus et il le devint encore plus lorsque sa blonde me décocha un regard de haine.

Je lui répondis : « Eh bien, je suis déjà en équipe avec Shikamaru. » Ce gars était étrange, normalement je peux cerner les gens et deviner qui ils sont mais lui… il était différent.

« Oh ! D'accord, pas de problème. Mon nom est Kiba en passant. » Mais son regard démontrait qu'il était déçu.

« Naruto.» Je lui dis mon nom tout en lui serrant la main et en affichant un sourire. Le simple contacte me refit le même sentiment que lorsque nos regards s'étaient croisés. Je lâchai sa main, stupéfait. Pourquoi je me sentais comme cela? Pourquoi avec lui?

Il repartit vers sa place où j'entendis la jeune fille très en colère qui le réprimandait parce qu'elle n'aimait pas passer en deuxième. Le restant de la période ne fut pas très productif pour moi. J'étais totalement mélangé. Je tombais souvent dans la lune alors que je me repassais la scène que je venais de vivre. Je ne comprenais absolument rien. Shikamaru tentait de me remettre sur le chemin du travail mais après quelques essais, il comprit que j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Je lui demandai son avis : « Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange toi? »

« Bah, trop de trouble, je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe toi. »

« Ben, voyons, c'est évident. Cette histoire est bien trop étrange et je veux trouver le fin mot à cette histoire. »

Le cours se termina. Je n'avais pas entendu la professeure annoncer la fin du cours alors je restai assis à réfléchir alors que Shikamaru rangeai ses affaires. Sans le remarquer, mon regard se porta sur Kiba et je le fixai. Je ne m'en rendis compte seulement quand celui-ci me regarda droit dans les yeux et qu'il sourit. Je rougis instantanément et me leva précipitamment avant de quitter la classe quasiment en courant. Shikamaru eut du mal à me rattraper. Il me lança un regard confus et posa quelques questions sur mon attitude mais je ne répondis que j'avais extrêmement faim.

J'arrivai à la cafétéria, mis mon bol de ramen à la micro-onde, et alla m'assoir à la même table, chaque midi. Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata et Chouji mangeais avec moi ce midi. Ino et Shikamaru n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser et les deux autres se parlaient de leur journée. Je mangeai donc en silence regardant droit devant moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais à toujours le fixer, mais encore une fois, mon regard était sur Kiba. Il était assis avec ce que j'imaginais être ses amis, des membres de l'équipe de football. Hinata remarqua que j'étais en pleine réflexion et se tourna pour regarder ce que je fixais.

« Il est vraiment beau ce gars. Si seulement je ne sortais pas avec Lee… »

Shikamaru se retourna et dit : « Oh! Lui, c'est Kiba. Naruto trouve qu'il a une attitude étrange. »

La situation de mon cours de chimie fut expliqué et en effet, Ino et Hinata semblaient trouver elles aussi la situation étrange.

« Qui ferait passer sa blonde en deuxième? », dit Ino

« Bah, je ne trouve pas ça étrange moi. »

« Ah ouais! Eh bien tu n'es qu'un immonde goujat. Tu ne me mérites pas. »

Et sur ce, une autre dispute dans ce couple venait d'éclater et Ino recommençait à ignorer Shikamaru, temporairement bien entendu, alors que celui-ci essayait de recoller les morceaux. Bien entendu, tout le monde à la table riait et l'attention de la salle fut portée sur nous. En effet, TOUTE la salle, y compris les personnes assises à l'autre table, juste en face de moi. Alors que je redescendais de mon euphorie, un grand type s'avança vers la table.

« Ah! Salut Naruto, Shikamaru. » Ma réponse fut très prompte, un court bonjour de ma part.

« Eh bien, je ne crois pas que les présentations aient été faite, je m'appelle… » dit Kiba qui s'adressait aux autres membres de la table.

« Kiba, Naruto nous a énormément parlé de toi. » dit Hinata avec un regard en coin vers moi. Moi, je rougis intensément. Maudit sois-tu Hinata.

Il sourit avant d'ajouter : « Puis-je savoir quelle est le nom de cette jolie fille? » Cette fois se fut Hinata qui rougit avant que sa timidité ne rentra en ligne de compte. Devant cette scène, je me fâchai, pas que j'étais jaloux, loin de là croyez-moi, mais tous les deux avaient des petits amis. Ce n'était surtout pas parce que j'étais jaloux, enlevez-vous cette idée de la tête.

« Hi…Hi…na..ta. »

Tout le monde dit alors leur nom et Kiba enchaîna.

« Bon ben, je vais retourner à ma table. On se voit demain Naruto. » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je consultai mon horaire avant de m'apercevoir que je voyais bel et bien Kiba demain mais aussi jeudi. J'étais heureux pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent avant d'avoir mon cours optionnel, informatique, un cours où je ne fis absolument rien mise à part jouer au démineur. Les 30 dernières minutes, je les passai sur Facebook, où je me rendis compte que Kiba m'avait envoyé une demande d'amitié. J'acceptai et je me rendis compte qu'il était en ligne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur l'ordi? » lui demandai-je.

« Je suis dans mon cours d'informatique avancé, mais la question peut aussi t'être retournée. »

« J'ai un cours d'informatique pendant 3 heures. »

Une petite conversation s'en suivit qui me fit sourire. Les dernières minutes de mon cours disparurent rapidement et je dus quittai pour revenir chez moi. Un autre long trajet d'autobus s'annonçait, comment gâcher une journée. J'attendis l'autobus qui était en retard alors qu'une voiture s'arrêta devant le débarcadère. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il s'agissait de Kiba. Je m'approchais de la voiture et il me fit signe de monter.

« Où est-ce que tu habites? Je t'y conduis » me dit-il avec un sourire.

« Euhmmm… rue Konoha-Est. Tu connais? »

« NON! Tu habites à deux rues de chez moi! Je vais donc te faire des lifts. »

« Tu sais Kiba ce n'est pas nécessaire… »

« Mais si… mais si… Passe–moi ton horaire que je puisse voir quand on commence en même temps. » Il prit deux minutes dans lesquelles ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Tu finis chaque jours en même temps que moi et tu commences deux jours à la même heure. » J'étais surpris mais je le fus plus encore alors qu'il continua.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Nous avons éducation physique et physique en commun en plus de chimie! » Des sept cours que j'avais, 3 étaient avec lui.

« Eh! Ça veut dire que tu vas être en physique avec moi et Shikamaru! »

Nous sourîmes lorsque nous nous regardâmes. Son regard était tellement tendre. J'avais rarement vu un tel regard. C'est comme si il me comprenait…

« C'est ici, le 255 »

Je débarquai de sa voiture en lui disant merci. Il était 6 heures et demi et lui devait rapidement retourner chez lui. Je suis rentré chez moi à la course et dès que je fus entré, je m'assis sur le divan, toujours sourire aux lèvres. Il avait réussi à m'apprivoiser, à me faire sourire et devenir mon ami en seulement une seule journée. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à faire ça. C'était phénoménal.

Je repris mes esprits et je me préparai à souper. Mes parents n'arrivent qu'à partir de 23h00, les deux ayant des emplois nécessitant beaucoup de travail. Je ne les voyais jamais, hormis les fins de semaine. Il travaille tous les deux dans le domaine médical, d'où leur absence soudaine en vacances ou les fins de semaine. J'adore mes parents et je suis déçu de ne pas les voir plus souvent mais je comprends que leurs métiers sont vraiment importants et qu'ils passent avant la vie à la maison.

Je m'installai sur mon ordinateur vers 19h00 où j'ouvris skype. Chouji et Sasuke étaient connectés, comme d'habitude. Si je ne les connaissais pas, je croirais qu'ils passent leur vie dessus. J'entrai dans la discussion et Sasuke me posa tous pleins de questions sur ma première journée. Je lui réponds avec enthousiasme avant qu'il se mette à enchaîner avec ses conquêtes en cette première journée d'école. Je n'écoutais plus mais réfléchissais à cette personne que je vais tomber en amour. Quel serait son profil? J'imagine… euhm… c'est sûr qu'il faut que cette personne soit capable de m'écouter, de m'aimer et d'être romantique. Une personne séduisante et qui me rende heureux. Une personne toujours là pour moi et prêt à me défendre…

Déjà 22h00, et j'allai me coucher. Le sommeil me gagna rapidement, moi qui ai de la difficulté à m'endormir. Cette nuit-là, mon rêve fut embelli de la présence de l'amour de ma vie… qui me semblait étrangement familière…


End file.
